Crop advisors, growers, and other responsible entities have a need for creating variable rate applications for crops and fields, such as for example seeding, fertilizer, herbicide, fungicide, pesticide, soil, and irrigation applications. Growers engage crop advisors and/or access automated processes for decision-making or recommendation-writing to help define a set of management zones for seeding events in a particular field. The crop advisor seeks to define these zones for a variable rate application based on a set of logged crop yield data. This is used to create area views of a field with similar patterns.
There are many existing methodologies for evaluating crop yield and for creating management zones for variable rate applications in precision agriculture. However, there is no approach currently available that enables an analysis of selected crop yield data from a detailed evaluation of weighted variables that influence or affect crop yield across multiple layers, or years, of event information, for one or more crops. There is also no approach that allows the crop advisor (or other user) to view resulting products such as yield stability, yield normalization and mean relative yield from such a weighted, multi-variable and multi-year crop yield analysis, for one or more crops in a field. Additionally, there is no currently-available approach that enables to the creation and definition of management zones, and the writing of recommendations, for a particular field using such a weighted, multi-variable evaluation of crop yield across multiple layers. There is likewise no currently-available way of combining each of these approaches in a comprehensive crop yield analytics framework to provide accurate decision-making for variable rate applications within precision agriculture.